


beauty queen from a movie scene

by ifyouneedforgiveness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, background friends to lovers, billie jean au, excuse me you have a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouneedforgiveness/pseuds/ifyouneedforgiveness
Summary: They are a family. They look so happy. She could never take this away from Bellamy. She could never be so selfish. She takes a step back but Bellamy catches her eye then and starts waving as though she didn’t see them.She starts walking towards them, with her head held up high and her shaking hands gripping each other in the pocket of her sweatshirt."Long time no see, Griffin."Two weeks but whatever.(the one where bellamy and clarke are finally together but the world just keeps throwing roadblocks at them or slight billie jean au)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. who will dance on the floor in the round?

They walk down the streets with their hands intertwined and their hearts beating a mile a minute. All she could think was finally finally finally finally finally-

“So, which one should we hit up first? The Dropship or Arkadia?”

She smiles because even though the words that came out of his mouth were nothing but a simple question, he’s here, with her and they are finally finally finally-

“Clarke? Babe, come on! Choose one, my feet are tired from walking.” 

together.

“Definitely Arkadia. Raven and Wells are there and she’ll probably rip out all my hair, and you love my hair!”

He bends down to reach her height and gives her a peck on the lips that leaves her beaming bigger than usual. 

“I love everything about you.”

She scrunches up her nose and he pokes her side to get her to start walking. They link their hands again and turn the corner. And then there she is. Her nightmare. The girl that took his heart and crushed it.

“Echo.”  
“Clarke.”

The woman smiled slyly at Clarke and turned her attention to the beautiful specimen of a man standing next to her.

“Hello, Bell. I've been wanting to talk to you.”

The nickname rubs Clarke in all the wrong ways. How dare she call him that? They had broken up over a year ago. She had no right to call him that! She had no right to be as friendly and as smug looking as she is when she lost him. 

“Why?” says Bellamy, squeezing Clarke’s hand.

“There is no easy way to say this-”

“Just say what you have to say and leave us alone.”

“You would be careful of what you say to the mother of your child, Bell.”

Bellamy froze. He wasn’t breathing. He wasn’t moving. He was just squeezing Clarke’s hand in a vice-like grip which was sure to hurt for the rest of the night now. 

“You’re lying.”

It was Clarke that spoke. Bellamy didn’t have the words. He was sure Echo wasn’t pregnant when they broke up. She hadn’t told him anything. Echo smiles slowly and hands her phone over to Clarke,

“See for yourself.”

And there it is. A young boy with freckles and dark brown eyes and shit, they really do look alike. His alleged son. He feels Clarke’s hand slip out of his and as she hands him the phone, she backs away towards the wall. When her back hits the hard concrete she slides down and hugs her knees to her chest. Bellamy, still stunned, hands Echo back her phone and looks pointedly at her.

“I don’t believe you.”

“You should. You don’t want to spend any more time not knowing your one and only son, do you?”

“I-”

“She’s right.”

Clarke’s sad voice carries over to where they stand. She sounds small and broken and her voice cracks as she says,

“He’s your son.” 

Bellamy crouches down onto his knees and raises Clarke’s chin with his hand so they could be eye to eye.

“I’ll get a paternity test.”

“How long will that take? You could just meet him now.”

“What if he’s not mine?”

“He has your eyes.”

“He might not be mine.”

“Stop Bellamy. Go, meet your son.”

He feels her pull away, emotionally, and physically. She stands up and starts to walk away when he grabs her wrist. He looks at her with so many things unsaid and she just looks tired. She closes her eyes and as a tear rolls down her cheek, pulls her hand away.

“Clarke-”

“I’m going home.”

And before he can say anything else, she’s gone. He’s left there with the biggest news of his life and a broken heart.  
-  
To: Princess  
Can we talk?

From: Princess  
When?

To: Princess  
Tonight?

From: Princess  
I’ll come over  
-  
She enters his house with the key he gave her a few weeks ago. As she remembers the incident she smiles to herself because they had been happy. For the short few months that they had been together, they were truly blissful. She walks into the living room and throws her jacket onto the coffee table. He comes downstairs as she settles onto the edge of the sofa.

“Our timing has never been right, has it?” she says, throwing herself back into the couch. Maybe it would swallow her up and she would not have to face all this. “Maybe we should stop trying? Maybe we are the ones that aren’t right and maybe the world is trying to tell us something by throwing all these roadblocks?” 

Clarke hadn’t felt this defeated since she tried to explain to her mother that she wanted to quit medical school and pursue a career in art. It felt like her whole life was falling apart all over again. She and Bellamy had finally, finally, admitted their feelings for each other and were in a relationship and then this...

“Do you really feel like that or are you just saying these to make me leave?” he says, sitting on the coffee table right in front of Clarke. He takes her hand and squeezes. Like he can squeeze out everything that was going through her mind at that moment. 

“You have to do the right thing, Bellamy! What I think doesn’t matter-”

“It matters to me! You matter to me!” he snapped, getting up from the table to pace around the living room. Bellamy had always been driven by the urge to protect his family and Clarke had always been a part of it but now… Now she wasn’t so sure, now he had other people to worry about. Like his new child.

“Why can’t you accept that I love you and that whatever happens, I want you, here, with me, through everything,” he says, defeated.  
Clarke suddenly can’t stand the distance he has put between them, she stands up and walks over to where he’s leaning to the railing of the stairs. 

“Clarke, we’re finally together. I’m really not ready to give that up.”

Clarke raises her hand to his cheek and starts caressing it slowly with her thumb. The things she felt for this beautiful, vulnerable and extremely strong man in front of her was everything. He was her everything, the love of her life, the man she wanted to marry, to spend the rest of her life with. She was his and apparently he was hers.

“I’m not ready to give up on you either Bell, but you have a responsibility.”

He touches her hand that was on his cheek and looks into her eyes. Perhaps he could show her how much he loved her like this. Perhaps this would be enough.

“He might not be mine.” 

A strange sadness overcomes Clarke’s features and she pulls her hand away solemnly. 

“He might be.”

She starts to walk around the room, grabbing her coat and her bag. Bellamy silently watches her stumble around, her hands shaking as she grabs her gloves from the table. 

“I will be there for you always,” she starts, then turns around to face him. “But I can’t be there as your girlfriend.”

“Clarke-”

“No, Bellamy. You have important things to figure out and I won’t let you take me into consideration when you’re making these critical decisions.”

“I can’t-”

“I’m here Bell. When everything is settled, I’ll be here.”

“Please Clarke-”

“I love you, Bellamy. I’m always going to be here for you.”

Bellamy moves closer to where Clarke was standing in the middle of the room. His face was an exact replica of hers. All pain and sadness and selflessness. That was who Bellamy was. Selfless to the bone. For once Clarke had to be the one to give him up. His voice cracks when he says,

“Please don’t leave me.”

“I’m doing this for you.”

He snaps, “No, you’re running away scared.” 

“Of course I’m scared but I’m not running away! I’m taking myself out of the equation. For YOU!”

“I didn’t ask you to do this!” 

They were so close now. Their breaths mixing together, their noses millimeters apart.

“You didn’t have to. Look Bell, I love you too much to let you suffer because you want to do what makes me happy.”

She looks so broken. As broken as he was feeling. This girl was his life and she was asking for him to give it up? How could he live without her? How would he breathe? His hands settle on her cheeks and he pulls her in. When their lips touch, it’s butterflies and thunderstorms and just love, love, love. He knows at that moment, it’s the end. It was going to be a long time until they were this close again. So he kisses her softly and surely to make her feel his love and then more insistently and harshly to make sure that she was there, to make sure that she would remember this throughout their separation. He feels her tears on his tongue and pulls away. Resting his forehead against hers, he breathes in her sweet, citrusy perfume. 

“You make it sound like a bad thing, babe.”

“It is when what you’re doing just breaks my heart more. Your pain is mine Bell. I can’t just let you do this to yourself”

He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. His hands find hers between their stomachs and intertwines them. Her hands, so soft and small in his ragged, huge ones. He whispers,

“I don’t want to lose you.” 

He feels her lips on his cheek and his nose and his chin and then his neck. He opens his eyes and she’s there looking at him with her eyes still filled with tears.

“You can’t. I’m never leaving you Bellamy. We’re just taking a small break out of our relationship. I’m still your friend.”

“I’ll be here when everything settles down and you have time for a relationship.”

He nods solemnly and drops her hands. He slowly walks over to the door and starts unlocking it. Clarke, with her arms full of her puffy jacket, walks over to him. She walks out the door and when she’s in the corridor she turns around. For a minute everything is silent. There is only him and her, in that corridor, just them and their love and nothing else. Their eyes lock and a few tears slip down his cheeks as he looks at her reddened eyes and tear-stained cheeks. With only an inch or two between them, two pieces of one heart, one out the door and one wishing to be right there with her. 

“Goodbye, Bellamy”

“See you around, Griffin.”


	2. every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe people actually read what I wrote but thank you! I love each and every one of you<3

It had taken Bellamy to see Milo once to connect to him. The child is just so innocent and sweet that he is immediately attached. As he spends more time with Milo, he gets into a slow but good pattern with Echo too. But all he ever wants to do is tell Clarke about it. About his son, about how lonely he feels without her. He can’t though. She broke up with him and so she has to be the one to initiate contact. Which she does, two weeks into their separation.

His phone rings while he has Milo sleeping next to him. As soon as he sees Clarke’s name he jumps up and runs to the bathroom to take her call.

“Hey.”

Her voice is the same, which is normal because it has only been two weeks. But he kinda hoped she would sound more bothered by the fact that they haven’t seen each other. 

“Hi, Clarke.”

“Hey Bell, so I was wondering how you were? How’s-”

She stopped abruptly realizing she didn’t even know his child’s name. She had been out of the loop of his life for a mere two weeks and she was already feeling left out and miserable. 

“Milo is perfect. Do you want to-”

Does he really want to ask her that? Would it be weird? Awkward? Uncomfortable? How would she feel?

“Meet him? Absolutely!”

She answers before he can gather up the courage to even ask. She acts as if though she’s excited but he can hear the pain beneath her cheerful attitude. Which makes him feel more happy than necessary. He’s glad that she feels as sad as she does. He’s overjoyed by the fact that he’s not alone in his heartbreak.

“How does next week sound?”

“Perfect.”

-

They choose to meet in a coffee shop. Echo suggests the one right down the street for easy commute and Clarke doesn’t refuse. Bellamy thinks it might be weird for Echo to also be there but Echo flat out ignores him when he tells her that. She doesn’t trust him with the child alone yet which is perfectly understandable, Bellamy admits to himself. When he tells Clarke about it he gets a short and emotionless ‘That’s fine by me.’, which makes him question this meeting all over again. 

When she arrives at the cafe, they are already sitting in one of the booths in the back. She stops in her tracks and just stares. Like a deer in headlights. Because they look just like a family. Just like the family she imagined having with Bellamy. 

Then she realizes solemnly. They  _ are _ a family. They look so happy. She immediately wants to bolt because who is she to stand in the way of an innocent child’s chance at a beautiful life. She takes a step back but Bellamy catches her eye then and starts waving as though she didn’t see them. _ Oh, she saw them alright _ . With his one hand in the baby’s clasp and the other resting on Echo’s shoulder. She shakes her head as if that will somehow shake her uneasy thought out of her. She walks over and sits across the happy family. As she takes off her jacket she can feel Bellamy’s eyes staring at her but she suddenly doesn’t have the courage to look up. 

“I’m glad you could make it,” says Bellamy, with a chipped tone like he actually thought she wouldn’t come. She would never have passed up the chance to see him. He must know that. 

“Of course I did, Bellamy. Wouldn’t miss a chance to meet this cutie,” she says while extending her right hand to the waiting hands of Milo. It feels strangely nice to be touched by the baby. Her mind goes blank as she thinks about what it would feel like if this baby was hers and not Echo’s. That this happy family portrait included her instead of-

“Did you wash your hands?”

Echo’s voice cuts through her thoughts. Excuse her, what? 

“My hands?”

“Yes, baby’s can easily get sick and who knows what you touched on the way here.”

Clarke is taken aback by her accusatory voice as if she would intentionally try to harm the baby. She takes her hand back from the child’s hands and Milo makes a disappointed gurgling noise then looks up at her with expectant eyes. She just gets up from the booth silently.

“I’ll be right back,” is all she says and it's to the baby rather than his parents that do not even waste a look her way, before practically bolting to the bathroom. As soon as she’s inside she dials Wells’ number and waits. The ringing makes her heartbeat calm down. 

“What’s wrong?”

She curses herself. Of course, Wells would know something was wrong, he was aware of this meet-up.

“I don’t know. I feel-”

“Left out? Clarke…”

“No, it’s not that. It was at first, but know I just feel jealous and like he doesn’t see me the same way anymore. He didn’t even defend me to Echo.”

“Did Echo do something?”

“She implied that I was trying to hurt the baby.”

“Maybe you just took it that way because you want to make her the bad guy?”

Clarke felt worse now that he laid it all out in front of her. She knows that's what it was but hearing it just made her unnecessarily sad. 

“Stop being smart.”

“I’m sorry, hon, just get it done and we can watch rom-coms and cry.”

“Yeah, yeah, see you in an hour.”

As she washes her hands all she thinks about it, why? Why is she being like this? Why is she acting like a petulant child who didn’t get her way? She’s the one who broke up with Bellamy. She shouldn’t feel the need to be protected when there is nothing going on. She can’t ask Bellamy to be on her side when all she did was push him towards his new-found family.

“Clarke, you in there?”

She jumps away from the sink and rushes to dry her hands before opening the door to see him. Standing there. Looking as handsome as the last day she saw him. 

“I was just on my way back,” she says but her voice wavers giving away the tiny bit of sanity she is holding onto when they are as close as they are.

“Can we talk? Alone.”

His voice is all hard edges but all she hears is the need behind them but she still can’t stop the feeling of jealousy coursing through her body. All she thinks about is his hand on Echo’s shoulder and Echo’s shrill laugh at something he had said. All she can think about is them being a family and her being alone. She doesn’t open the door further she just exits the toilet so they’re standing right outside of it, chests nearly pressed together. Eyes staring keenly at each other. 

“Wouldn’t Echo worry?”

She wants to coax a reaction out of him. She wants him to say ask why she wants him to say that he doesn’t care and all he wants to do id be with her. Instead, he takes a step forward and now they are sharing the same fury-filled air. A knife could cut through the tension between them at that moment. It’s not like all those other times when they were friends where they would fight and they would get so close that people would tease them about it. No, this is just pure animalistic tension. They’re either going to kill each other or rip each other’s clothes off. 

“You jealous, princess?” 

And there it is. That nickname that started as a way to taunt her and then turned into a name filled with love. Now it was full of difficult to place energy that was oozing out of Bellamy’s whole stance. She breathes out,

“Yes.”

That is all it takes for him to push his lips against hers and then he’s all there is. He’s everywhere, his arms circling her and kissing her with such force and intensity that she thinks she might as well die right there. Beneath the ferocity and the urgency of their kiss is all the love they haven’t gotten to show each other. All their longing and desire for each other pouring into their actions. But as soon as it begins it's over when Bellamy pulls away and starts to rake his hands through his hair with such exasperation that Clarke has to take a step back because this was not the result she expected.  _ What has he got to be angry about? He kissed her! _

“What was that?” he asks and  _ really what the actual fuck?  _

“I could ask you the same thing. You kissed  _ me, _ Bellamy!”

Bellamy starts pacing around in the small space and Clarke has to focus really hard on the wallpaper to keep herself from grabbing his arms and stopping him. 

“It was a mistake, I didn’t-”

She flat out laughs at that. Not that it’s funny it just hurts her. She knows that the reason he came to check was not to make out against the bathroom door. But she wouldn’t have called it a mistake. 

“I’m going to go,” she mumbles because if she even tries to speak at a normal volume she knows she’ll start crying. She tries to walk past him but she can’t because just like that god-awful night two weeks ago, he grabs her wrist. She doesn’t look at him, she just stands there like a  _ damn moron _ and looks at the floor. 

“You broke up with me.” 

Clarke looks up then because what has that got to do with him  _ kissing _ her. “So what? You kiss me and then tell me it’s a mistake to do what? Hurt me?” She pulls her arm out of the soft hold his hand has on it and drops it limply to her side.

“Job well done.”

She walks hurriedly over to their booth and starts grabbing her stuff without even sparing a glance at Echo but she feels her suspicious eyes on her. when Clarke’s done she looks at the gurgling, happy baby for one last time and catches Echo’s mischievous smile and leaves without saying a word. She catches sight of Bellamy just as he’s leaving the bathroom and prays that he doesn’t come after her. As soon as she’s out the door, she’s running to her car that she stupidly parked one street up. She hears her name being called out but she doesn’t look back until she’s at the ends of the street. Tired from all the exercise she leans against the dirty wall and closes her eyes. One minute of peace and calm will surely do her some-

“Clarke,” 

She opens her eyes and there he is. Breathing in and out and clutching his chest as to say that he’s tired. 

“Why are you here?”

“I just-” he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes like even talking to her pains him. “You broke up with me Clarke.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, “You already said that, Bellamy,” she mutters and then stands up straighter so she can leave fast when their conversation is done.

“No, I was going to say,” he looks at her and for the first time since they met Clarke doesn’t understand what the expression behind his eyes means. “You broke up with me and it hurt.” 

“We talked about this, I did that for  _ you _ . So you can figure out what you want without me burdening your mind.”

Bellamy takes her hands in his and brings them up to his face. He kisses both her hands and just holds them warmly in between his.

“You, Clarke Griffin, are not a burden. All I wanted was for you to be right beside me throughout this whole process. But you left me. Why?”

Clarke closes her eyes with the weight of their conversation. She knows why, of course, she does, but she doesn’t want Bellamy to pity her. He already has a ton on his plate. But he’s looking at her with so much love that she can’t lie when he’s looking at her like that. 

“You’ve always wanted a family, now you have it. You don’t need me anymore.”

Bellamy’s face softens at that. He knew Clarke had always been a little insecure in her relationships with Finn and Lexa cheating on her but he never thought that she would think that he didn't need her. 

“Of course I don’t need you, Clarke,” he says and watches her face fall and  _ shit _ , this was not how he planned this conversation going.

“I don’t need anyone, I would be fine on my own. But I want you, always. You know that,” 

As a few tears drop down her face, Clarke looks up to see Bellamy is in no better shape. “I just thought that you wouldn’t,” she sniffed, “now that you had the life you always dreamed of.”

Bellamy drops her hands and cups her cheeks. Clarke couldn’t avert his gaze when he was looking at her with so much affection. 

“Baby,” he starts and it does something to Clarke’s insides. Feels like butterflies are rioting in her stomach. “You know when I dream about a family, it’s always with you.”

Her eyes fill with hope and glee, like a five-year-old on Christmas and she surges up to kiss him. It’s short and sweet and soft and it conveys everything she thinks and can’t bring herself to say perfectly. When they break apart, he’s still caressing her cheeks and their noses are still touching, she asks,

“Really?”

“Of course, you know I want to marry you.”

Her smile reaches her ears and she rests her forehead against his. She’s finally back home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stressful omg. So it's my first fic and english is not my mother tongue, please be nice but honest <3


End file.
